Trine!
by NeonProwl
Summary: Trine! Cybertrons best Bot Band is the opening act at the Gladiator Arena. What happens if a certain Gladiator saw one of the members and saw hidden potential in him? Pre-war MegatronxStarscream SkywarpxThundercracker And others!


Cybertrons best Bot Band is the opening act at the Gladiator Arena. What happens if a certain Gladiator saw one of the members and saw hidden potential in him?

Pre-war G1

Megatron Starscream

Skywarp Thundercracker

And others!

Lights, smoke, and cheering. That was the life of the group known as 'Trine!' A group of three very talented and very handsome mechs.

There was the Skywarp the youngest of the three and most playful, he was the group prankster and was mostly famous for teleporting in the crowd and singing to the any Mech or Femme that he thought was being to quiet or loud. He was always signing data pads and making their dressing room look like a party, (which it would be right after the show). His voice was even but cracked a bit when he tried to sing to high which only made him cuter!

Then there was Thundercracker the second oldest in the group. He was the tough of the group and acted liked he was the leader. He was the best with sound and special especially the BOOM effects like lightning, smoke. He enjoyed setting up the effects. And on occasion would set up a flash bomb in front of the lead singer of the group just for fun. His voice was deep and kept the groups harmony. It was a perfect tough voice for a tough guy.

And finally, the leader of the group and oldest was Starscream. His name alone made you know he was the leader of the group. Starscream made most of the songs and planed the tour dates. Though he did all the work he didn't really mind it. After all in the end he got the result he wanted. A arena of fans chanting his name. He had a high pitch and slightly scratchy voice when he spoke, but when he sang. His voice was still high pitched but in a good way.

Starscream's voice was the one that pulled you in. Thundercracker's was the voice that gave the songs the raw power. And Skywarp's voice was the one that made you just want to dance. Even if you hated one voice there where two more you could love.

Starscream was going through his data pad. He was going over there tour dates for the next Ano-cycle (Cybertronian year) and seeing when the next show was. He nearly dropped the data pad. Then he let out a audio splitting scream as the two other mechs ran in.

"What! What's with the noise screamer!" Thundercracker yelled as Skywarp tried to stop him from hurting Starscream.

Starscream took a deep air intake and began. "Our next show is in a Cycle (2 hours G1 UK comics), the songs list, the time and everything else is set...except…the location." For the last few days the group have been getting messages from fans asking where there next show would be. They would simply reply "Please look at the tour date" They had all been so busy with making more props, writing more songs and just resting from the shows they had prior. Starscream being the one who set the tour dates was mortified. He knew he should have asked Skyfire to set the dates for him.

"I'll do it!" Skywarp said breaking Starscream out of his thoughts. Both Starscream and Thundercracker looked at Skywarp. "Um…no offence but No." Starscream said with a tight face. "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Starscream on this one." Thundercracker said patting Skywarp on the back.

"No seriously guys, I can do it. Think about it, if I do this one little thing Screamer can finish the last song, and get some rest since that's probably why where in this situation and TC can finish the last of the props" Skywarp said "and get me some Energon?" He continued looking at Thundercracker but with puppy eyes.

After a moment Thundercracker said "No." to the request of energon. But both Starscream and Thundercracker had to admit, this would save some time on the prop and song making. Plus lately Skywarp wasn't really doing much. This would be a good way to get Skywarp back into some real work for the group. "Alright Skywarp" Starscream said, handing him the data pad. "You can plan this one."

Skywarp jumped up and began looking through the data pad. "But here is some things you have to know." Starscream said. "First, find the location, talk to the bot who owns the place. Then when that's set you might have to tweak the songs list but that's just a minor thing, when location and songs are picked you have to notify every bot in our fan data base so they know where to go to see us and…" Starscream paused before saying "Don't frag it up!" With that Skywarp teleported out of the room to fill up the spot. After all he only had a cycle to fill it.

Meanwhile The Gladiator known as Megaton was getting ready for his next fight when the owner of the arena entered. "We got a special treat for the crowd tonight." He said.

"Let me guess you got some femmes with low self-esteem to entertain the crowd?" Megatron said not caring how it sounded. "Actually no. I got a music group to play. There actually not bad." The owner said. "I want one of the songs to play while you walk out and during your battle." The owner said as he put down some discs. "Listen to them and pick the one you want, no excuses" He said before walking out.

Megatron groaned as he didn't want to use his extra time listening to some music he might not even like. He reluctantly picked up a disk and began playing it listening for the one he would walk out to.

'You threw me down….I got up again…I hit the ground. Heard you laughing call me weak-'

He didn't even bother listening to the rest. The song did seem nice but it did not apply to him. He skipped to the next one.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!'

That was the first thing he heard before skipping this song. He just skipped two songs and had thirteen more songs to listen too, and this was just his first disk. He had a long way to go.

TBC


End file.
